The present invention relates to a suction cleaner for use in sucking relatively large refuse on roads and gardens, wherein the refuse includes dead leaves and branches scattering on the ground.
Portable suction cleaners are known which comprise a suction duct in a front section and a power vacuum pump in a rear section. The suction duct has a simple hollow construction, so that it is often choked with relatively large refuse such as twigs or rubbish lumps.
The present invention aims at avoiding the choking trouble pointed out above. Thus an object of the present invention is to provide a suction cleaner capable of shredding the sucked refuse to pieces.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which show, for the purpose of illustration only, one embodiment in accordance with the present invention.
According to the present invention there is provided a suction cleaner for use in sucking relatively large refuse, the cleaner including a suction chamber, a dust chamber communicating with the suction chamber, the dust chamber including a plurality of edged impellers having first blades, to which a second blade is faced so as to shred the refuse to small pieces, the second blade being retainable either at an operative position or at an inoperative position at which the second blade is kept away from the first blades.